Timeless Love
by xBellaLunax
Summary: SasukexSakura, with possibly some NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxIno, and NejixTenten. I suck at summaries. Read and Review. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha-babe-16:** This is the first chapter to a new story i just started writing. Read and review and tell me if you think i should continue or not. Plz and thank you. :D

* * *

"Why do you have to go?" asked a 12 year old Sasuke as he held his best friend in his arms as she cried into his chest. Her voice was muffled as she answered.

"We ~hic~ have no ~hic~ choice ~hic~. They're ~hic~ making us ~hic~ move." She said as she started crying harder. He buried his face in her hair so that no one could see the tears in his eyes.

As all of the parents looked around at their children, they could see the anguish on their faces. Shikamaru's parents looked at the girls' parents.

"Do you have to leave? I hate to see the kids like this. They are preteens; they shouldn't have to go through this. Shikamaru is so destroyed over this, and I know that the others are too." The girls' dad sighed.

"I know. But, I got an amazing job offer in The US, and I really want my family there with me. They can all still keep in touch. And, when they are old enough, my little sister, who lives here, will send for them, or, if something happens to us, they will come home. Even if we are still alive, we are going to send them here to finish school with the guys." He said as the cab pulled up to take them to the airport. "C'mon girls. It's time to go." Each of the guys; Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke, kissed the girl in their arms before slowly letting them go.

* * *

_6 years later:_

"I can't believe we're going _home_." Said Ino as the girls all fastened their seatbelts so the plane could land. Sakura remembered something as the plane hit the ground and the doors opened up. She tried to tell her sisters, but they wouldn't listen. They were too busy talking about how awesome it would be to see their Auntie again, as well as their childhood friends. When they got their luggage, they were walking around, when Hinata's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" "Yeah, we're here." "I don't see you." "We're by the baggage claim." "Just yell our names" "Okay, can't wait." She said as she hung up the phone. Before anyone could say anything, They heard a woman calling their names. They turned to see their Auntie running toward them with a big smile on her face.

"Girls! Oh my, it's been a long time. You girls are so beautiful!" she said as she hugged them all in turn. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten blushed. "Anyway, let's go. I have a huge surprise for you guys." She said as she led them toward her car. When the car was in sight, the girls could see four figures standing next to it. As they got closer, they could see who it was. Their aunt could see the slow smile spread across Sakura's face as she dropped her bags and took off running at one of the guys.

"SASUKE!!!" she yelled as she flew into his outstretched arms. She clung to him as he picked her up off the ground and spun her around in the air.

"Sakura; it's been forever." He breathed as he held her as tight as he could without hurting her. He felt her trembling and loosened his embrace to see her face. She was crying. And she looked more beautiful than ever. He could feel the tears in his eyes and wiped them from hers. She smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck as he buried his in her hair.

"C'mon guys. Let's go get these girls home. Why don't you girls put your bags in my car and ride with the guys in their cars." She suggested, and everyone quickly agreed.

When everyone got to the house, and unloaded the car, they all went inside to settle down. Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto all sat on the couch. Ino, Shikamaru, and the girls' aunt sat on the love seat, and Sasuke sat in the recliner with Sakura on his lap, cuddled up to his chest as he held her tightly to him.

"You guys look like you're dating," said Ino. Sakura smiled,

"We are."

"Since when?" asked Tenten?

"Since a week after we left. We were talking on IM and he asked me out. We've been dating for a little over 6 years now."

"Wow. That's a long time. And you guys lived so far away from each other. I can't believe you made it work," said Hinata as her eyes widened. Sakura giggled and cuddled further into Sasuke's arms as she yawned. Their aunt smiled, "Maybe we should let the girls get some sleep. It must have been an exhausting flight. And, if I remember right, Sakura is scared of heights. Right?" The girls and guys laughed as Sakura glared at them.

"It is perfectly natural to be scared of heights. Ya'll are just mean." She said as she climbed down off of Sasuke's lap and went upstairs to her room. The rest of the girls yawned and followed their sister upstairs while the guys all sat downstairs with their aunt. When all of the girls were out of earshot, Andrew leaned forward.

"I wonder if we should've told them. I really don't like the idea of lying to Sakura." He said with a serious look on his face. The girls' aunt patted his hand.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you're not lying to her cause she never knew about it in the first place. And when it comes time for her to learn about it, you'll tell her the truth, so, technically, you won't ever be lying to her about it." Sasuke smiled a little.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna go try and cheer up my girlfriend. If she's anything like she used to be, I don't want her to stay mad for any longer than necessary." He said as he climbed the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Sakura was lying in her bed thinking about absolutely nothing and staring off into space, so she didn't hear when Sasuke walked in. He walked up to her bed and gently lay down beside her. She didn't notice him, until he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"Hey beautiful; want company?" he breathed in her ear as she smiled and rolled over to face him. She lay her hands on his chest and snuggled into his embrace. He lifted her chin up and kissed her on her full lips. When he pulled away, they were both breathing uneasily.

"What was that for?" she asked as he smiled. He nuzzled his nose to her ear.

"Because you're my baby, and I have been wanting to do that for about six years now." She blushed and snuggled up to him again. Her deep, even breathing was the only indication that she had fallen asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he pulled her blankets up over them and settled down for a peaceful sleep with his girlfriend by his side.

* * *

**Uchiha-babe-16:** So yeah, leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. Hint: the more reviews, the faster I write. :D


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE :D

To my readers of _TIMELESS LOVE_:  
I hate these fake updates as much as the next person, but I felt it was my responsibility to inform you all that the girls are indeed related in this story.  
The girls are also adopted, and they all know this. So do the guys. Um, just thought I'd post this to let you know. I am trying to continue writing this story, but I am also working on other projects (stories) at the moment, so it's taking me longer than I would like. So if you guys could just be patient with me, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you for taking the time to read this. And be sure to check for the next chapter. Go read some of my other works while you're waiting. :D

:x  
**Uchiha-babe-16**


	3. Important! Please Read!

**_Hi everyone! :D_**

**_This is xBellaLunax. Formerly known as Uchiha_babe_16. Oh, and something about a blue rose, if anyone remembers that one. Lol. Anyways..._**

**_I am here to tell you guys that I no longer write on FanFiction. I have recently started writing again and have since moved over to FictionPress, which just so happens to be FanFiction's sister site. I have a story up, well, the first chapter is up. But, I also have a tumblr page associated with said account._**

**_My name is still xBellaLunax. And my tumblr header is also xBellaLunax._**

**_The name of my story is _For The Love of Gods_. For any of you who don't know, FictionPress is NOT a fandom site. It is for original stories containing original characters only. _**

**_I would absolutely love it if whoever's reading this would go find my page, then my story and read it. But, I have it set for no anonymous reviews, so you will have to create an account on the site. Oh, and please check out my tumblr page as well. That is where I will post all of the updates to the story, as well as some pictures that coincide._**

**_Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope to hear from all of you soon. :)_**

**_Ja. -xBellaLunax_**


End file.
